Neighborly
by Suchiko
Summary: Rin has been searching for something for a long time... and it may have finally moved in right next door.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own InuYasha or its characters._

_~*~ 0 ~*~_

**~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~**

Her father had told her not to stare, but you can't just stamp out a child's curiosity so easily. Away from his sight, she watched large cardboard boxes dance by over denim-clad legs from her bedroom window. The men all seemed to be from the moving company, but her father had sent her away from the front yard before she got a chance to spot the occupants that would be her new neighbors. She wondered if there would be children her age to play with. She hoped they would not be old grumps like Mr. Takeda down the street, or worse yet, cheek-pinchers like his wife. Rubbing her once-abused cheek at the thought, the girl resumed her watch. Maybe she could glean some information from the type of belongings this new person had. She took careful note of the objects the three men were carrying. Two bookshelves had gone by with boxes to fill them judging from the names on the boxes, there was a pretty wooden desk, several boxes of normal household goods, and –

"Rin!" a deep voice beckoned. _'Shoot,'_ the girl thought, irritated. She shouted a quick reply and ran downstairs to meet her father in front of the door just as he was grabbing his keys from the small table nearby.

Her father, Sesshoumaru, was a tall man, a taiyoukai to be exact, but that sort of thing lost importance a long time ago, or so she had been told. His long silver hair hung beyond his shoulders, and his golden eyes narrowed at his daughter for a short time before he approached her.

"You were not spying on the person next door, were you? I told you it is none of your concern," he said with a hint of distaste. As if he did not have enough annoying neighbors already.

Rin could see that her father was not very excited about the vacant house being filled. He was not a very social man, and while he could be very hard to please, he was extremely easy to anger. It always amazed people how night-and-day the brown-eyed girl and her father were. Rin was bubbly and energetic. She would talk to anyone, much to his chagrin, and made friends easily. He could already smell her lie forming, but a hint of excitement took its place.

"One person? Did you see them? What are they like?" she questioned rapidly. Her sense of smell at eight years of age was not as advanced as her sire's. He probably already knew all about the new person from smell alone. She began to bounce on the balls of her feet with anticipation. Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"There is a single person moving in with no children – thank the Kami – and that is all you need to know. Now come, we will be late for dinner with Mother and Father."

The girl frowned, her excitement crushed by the disappointment. She sighed and went to get her backpack so that she could color after dinner when things got boring. As they left the house, an unexpected scent hit her nose, something sweet and… flowery. She quickly glanced behind her just as her father was about to close the car door for her, and she saw her. The person who had moved next door was a young woman, pretty with long, dark hair. Rin's eyes widened. A woman? She did not know why, but she instantly wanted to be around this new lady. Something about her scent seemed so warm and inviting. Her mind raced with questions. Was she nice? Did she like children? Why was she all alone? They were endless.

The girl did not have much in the way of female figures in her life, aside from her grandmother, since her mother left them. At first she held out hope they would get back together, wishing with all her might that they could be a family again. She had shunned any notion of another woman taking her mother's place, and her father showed no interest in dating whatsoever. But now, she welcomed the thought. She wanted someone to bake cookies with her and comb her hair and read her stories. She wanted someone to hug her father and tell him she loved him. It was difficult to let the memories of her old family go, but her mother never really did many of those things anyway. Unfortunately, even though Rin's mind had changed, her father _still_ had no interest in dating.

Now as they sped off to meet her grandparents for dinner, her heart was thumping. Sesshoumaru chalked it up to her being excited to see what his father had bought her this week, but all she could think of was getting back home. Rin tried to calm herself down and think rationally like her father always droned on about.

_ 'There is no guarantee this woman is a good person or not, so I should find out more about her before I get too excited.' _The small girl rested her chin on her hand pensively before sneaking a glance up at her father. _'Daddy will not like it. If he finds out what I'm thinking about, he'll shut her out completely. I have to be super-duper careful not to give it away!'_

Even as she tried her best to be grown-up and think things through, her mind still filled quickly with excited fantasies of the future. What if this lady was just what they needed in their lives? What if they fell in love and got married? She would have the best mom in the world, and her father would be so happy. Rin could not help the telltale grin that had spread across her mischievous little face.

_~*~ 0 ~*~_

The low rumble of the engine was all she registered after dinner as her father drove them back home. Snuggling her new pink stuffed lamb to her as a pillow, Rin's ears picked up the click of Sesshoumaru unbuckling his seatbelt and him exiting the car. Before she knew it, he was at her side. She looked up to him, bleary-eyed and grumpy, and extended her small arms to wrap around his neck. He lifted her and her lamb from the car and turned to carry his precious bundle inside.

Once in bed, Rin lay between wakefulness and sleep thinking of the house next door. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and slid out of bed onto the cool floor below, softly padding over to her window. Pushing the light pink drapes aside she peered out into the night to see a figure moving in the lit second story window. She stared wistfully for a few moments, cracking the window open slightly hoping to catch a tiny trace of the scent from earlier. She sighed when she could not pick up the scent, and rested her folded arms against the sill.

"I will meet you tomorrow, pretty lady. I hope you are nice and that you like us," the girl whispered into the night air. "Daddy will seem mean at first, but he is not really mean. I hope you give us a chance…"

She covered her mouth as a yawn took over, and decided to go back to bed. With a small wave goodnight to the figure next door, Rin pattered back over to her bed and settled in to sleep.

_~*~ 0 ~*~_

The pungent smell of black coffee wrinkled Rin's nose as it wafted through her door from downstairs. It was Saturday, and her father would most likely be spending the day doing paperwork or trying to relax. Despite his aversion to the habit, he usually allowed Rin to sleep in if she wished, but this was not on the girl's agenda today. She leapt from the bed and bounded off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. In a flash of cool mint and messy brown hair, she raced past Sesshoumaru as he passively sipped his coffee from behind the day's paper, causing a silver brow to arch in curiosity. He rose silently and placed his things aside, strolling casually to the kitchen to retrieve the box of cereal he knew she would be struggling vainly to reach before preparing her a bowl.

"And what, dare I ask, has gotten you so excited today? I would have expected you to be in bed another hour at the least," the older male questioned. Rin bit her lip in search of an answer that would not set off any alarms with him.

"I… wanted to go out and play early today, that's all. It's such a pretty day, and I wanna play explorer!"

She carefully searched his face for signs of disbelief. Sesshoumaru was a smart man, and he could tell a lie when he smelled one. But then again, she technically had not lied. She was extremely eager to get outside early, it was a gorgeous day, and she really _did_ want to play explorer, just not in the backyard like he expected. She saw no change in his stoic features.

"Hn," he paused, then handed her the bowl. "Finish eating and make your bed first, then you may go play."

"Yush, Dah-dy!" she exclaimed, stuffing her face by the spoonful.

Before long, Rin was shielding her eyes against the bright summer sun. She could hear Sesshoumaru's deep voice from where she stood. He was on the phone with someone from work. She knew he would be busy – and distracted – for a while. Long enough to do some snooping. The little youkai snuck around to the front of the house and peeked through the wrought iron fence to the light blue house next to theirs. She gulped nervously and took a look back to see if she was being watched. The coast was clear, so why was she so jumpy? _'I'm just being silly. If I don't go now, I will never get another chance!'_

Steeling her resolve, Rin started her walk up to the house. The car from yesterday was in the driveway, so she knew the woman was home. Climbing the white steps to the wraparound porch, she tiptoed over to the window to take a peek inside. As expected, the room was filled with opened boxes and misplaced items. She spotted movement somewhere in the distance and cheered inwardly, jumping down away from the window and turning to the door to knock.

_~*~ 0 ~*~_

_A/N: FanFiction . net sucks. If you really want to read this story, read it on Dokuga or on my deviantArt (Lady-Suchiko). It's already up to 13 chapters. I am not sure I'll keep updating it here at all._


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~**

A few light 'taps' took her attention away from the half-eaten bagel that rested on the kitchen table, just in front of the newspaper-wrapped stack of plates and saucers. The woman lifted her face from her palm and turned towards the noise. It was so faint that, for a moment, she fancied it a creation of her still groggy mind. But still she waited patiently with ears trained on the direction of the front door, and surely enough the faint knocks sounded again, a little louder than at first. Rising at the signal, she tried to compile a list of anyone who would have a reason to call on her this early, but she could not come up with a single name as she padded barefoot to the large, white door.

Rin could hear the footsteps as soon as the lady had left the kitchen and awaited the telltale jiggling of the doorknob. She was absolutely bursting with excitement, smiling ear to ear. _'Okay, okay… calm down. I have to be ra-… uh…rationa-… what was it? Fine, calm. Gotta be calm!'_ A few deep breaths would do the trick. She thought more on how she would go about conducting her investigation, but soon found herself lost in giddiness again. The girl had become so immersed in her own inner musings that she barely registered the lock 'click', leaving her with only a fraction of a second to dial back the large grin on her face and appear normal.

Just as she lifted her head to say 'Hello', the soft whoosh of air from the opened door brought the scent of honey and cut flowers wafting over her. She got her first good look at her target and found herself gripped by an uncomfortable bashfulness that she had not been expecting. The woman was indeed very pretty, but not in the way of a fairytale princess or a TV star. She looked… no felt… familiar in some way. Like her father or her grandmother felt. It wasn't the woman she was nervous of really, but the startling feeling of such an intense closeness even though she had never even heard her voice. Her small hand twitched imperceptively, as if her body wanted to reach out and hug this strange new person. She didn't know what had come over her. Rin noticed the dark-haired woman's peaceful expression turn to one of mild confusion and mentally kicked herself for losing focus. She had a mission, after all!

"Hello, are you alright? Are you lost, sweetie?" the elder of the two enquired, a line of concern showing on her forehead. The girl in her yellow dress briskly shook her head and regained her customary grin.

"Hello, ma'am! My name is Rin, and I live in the house next door," she pointed to emphasize her statement. The lady followed the girl's gaze to the large, beautifully landscaped residence beside her own. She had been quite surprised to see such lavish homes when she first arrived in the neighborhood, but then again she had not had much information about where she would be living up until a few days ago… At any rate, this little girl certainly did live a charmed life. _'I suppose I will be, too, now…'_ she thought to herself before meeting large chocolate eyes again.

"Rin, was it? That's a very pretty name!" She saw Rin's whole face light up and resisted the urge to chuckle. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome said, bending slightly and extending a hand downward for her to shake. The little youkai shook her hand and beamed at the grown-up feeling of it. It was strange not being simply patted on the head or brushed aside; she liked it. Straightening her posture more with renewed confidence, she continued on with her script, having regained her original focus.

"Miss… Higurashi?"

"Miss Kagome is fine, but you're very polite. I like that, you know," Kagome responded with a smile. Rin could not stop her face from reddening a bit at the compliment.

"Miss Kagome…" she repeated quietly to herself, trailing off. Kagome took her distraction as a sign to continue the conversation herself.

"I suppose you're my welcoming committee, are you?" Rin snapped back to the present and beamed up at her.

"That's right! I came to welcome you to our neighborhood and help out if you needed anything," she explained.

"Well how very sweet of you! A little helper of my very own, eh?" Kagome was fighting herself to not pinch the adorable little girl's cheek. _'I bet this one just has them all wrapped around her little finger, myself included if I don't watch out!'_

"Yay!" Rin clapped her hands together with excitement. "So is there something I can help with? I see you have a lot of boxes to unpack all by yourself and…" She peeked around the woman at the stacks of half-opened cardboard containers occupying the foyer. Kagome noticed her stare and became a bit apprehensive.

"Well… As much as I appreciate the offer, I'm sure your parents would be wondering where you are, and they wouldn't want you going into a stranger's – "

"Hey! Are those toys in that box?"

Before the blue-eyed woman could make a move to protest, Rin had already scurried past her into the house. Kagome stood mouth agape for a few seconds before regaining her composure. She walked over to get the girl's attention, but when she saw how captivated Rin was with the toys, she could only stop and smile a bit.

With her back to Kagome, Rin held up several action figures one by one, some with their arms and legs interlocked due to being cooped up in the box during the move. Though Kagome thought she was enamored with the playthings, Rin was actually very confused. Her brow furrowed in thought. Why were there toys? There weren't supposed to be any toys… Her father had said there were no children when she moved in, and even the scent on the toys in her hands was faded and old, she could hardly detect it. Rin turned around without even attempting to hide her bewilderment.

"Miss Kagome… why do you have toys in your house? I didn't smell any other kids around here…" she asked in genuine confusion. The woman only smiled knowingly.

"Hm… that's right… I noticed you were a youkai, too. Just like my little boy. Those toys belong to my son, Shippo. He's been visiting his grandmother for a few days while I took care of the move," she paused as the girl handed her the toys to redeposit them in the box. "A lot of our things were recently bought, so they don't really smell of him. We got new furniture and things like that. The first time he'll actually see this house is this afternoon when he comes home," she explained. But for some strange reason she saw Rin's face fall a bit. Kagome hesitated for a moment, but decided to pry anyway. She kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on the girl's small shoulder.

"Is something the matter, sweetie?" Her voice was soft and laced with concern.

"Nothing… it's just…" Rin looked to her feet and absentmindedly rubbed her shoes together, "Well how come your husband isn't helping you with all this stuff? You're here all by yourself…"

Looking crestfallen, Rin awaited the inevitable answer. Of course she didn't want to tell Kagome the real reason for her sudden gloom. She felt stupid to think things would have worked out… things like this never worked out… _'Of course she would be married… Her husband is probably on one of those business trip things like Daddy goes on… That's why we didn't see him when she moved in… Dummy…'_ Rin's eyes stung with newly forming tears, and she suddenly found herself grateful for Kagome's humanity since she could not smell them. Instead of a report on Mr. Higurashi's whereabouts, she felt a light pat on her shoulder and looked up at the older female with a bit of surprise. Kagome chuckled.

"I'm not married; Shippo is adopted, dear. Besides, he's a full youkai and I'm a human, so that would make it a bit impossible for us to be blood related, don't you see?"

Kagome could not hold her giggle at Rin's sudden realization, but was completely knocked off guard when she launched into her arms in a blur of yellow and brown. Taken aback, she only patted her back softly and laughed.

"Is it really that great that Shippo is coming? I mean, I'm sure you'll get along just fine, but you haven't even met him yet!" Her laughter died down as Rin quickly realized what she had done and released her, laughing herself with a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to meet him! Actually, there aren't a lot of kids around here my age to play with, so it would be nice to have someone right next door," she said truthfully.

"Wonderful! He'll be very happy to heart that," Kagome beamed.

"How old is Shippo?" the youkai asked, genuinely intrigued. She didn't expect to get a package deal, but she would take it! Besides, a playmate wouldn't be a bad idea… She watched Kagome for her reply.

"He's eight years old," the woman answered, standing and smoothing her skirt.

"Me too!" Rin blurted out, earning a short laugh.

"Are you? You know I thought you looked the same age – "

"RIN!" a deep voice roared from outside, and the young one in question felt an icy bolt of fear race down her spine. _'Shoot! I took too long! I forgot about… him…'_ Rin thought. Kagome looked utterly bewildered.

Rin knew there would be no time to react. He would follow her trail right to the door, and with his speed he would probably be nose-to-nose with her in the blink of an eye. She mentally kicked herself again. This was not in the plan. She should not have gotten so distracted… but it was too late for that now. Just as predicted, two seconds later Sesshoumaru had taken the front steps in a single bound and stood seething at the open front door, a silent snarl on his lips. Kagome had hardly opened her mouth to question him when in a silver flash he was in front of her, standing protectively between her and Rin.

"I will ask this once, and I expect a satisfactory explanation, human: What were you doing with _my_ daughter in _your_ possession?" he ground out, each word carrying the weight of the unsaid threat his golden eyes conveyed fully.

Kagome stood paralyzed. The man in front of her was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. She honestly questioned her sanity for a moment. His scowl deepened further, and she became acutely aware that this was no time to gawk. She searched her frazzled brain for an answer, mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish. A low growl caused both her and Rin to flinch visibly.

"ANSWER ME!" he snarled. Kagome was white with fear. Rin saw her father's clawed hand flex in anticipation, and, afraid for her new friend's life, she lunged at him and took hold of his arm.

"Daddy, stop! She didn't do anything; it was me! I ran in because I wanted to see her son's toys! I'm sorry!" the girl cried.

He ignored his little one's protests and continued to lock the woman in his death stare. She was just a human, sure, but that didn't mean that she couldn't harm Rin or assist someone else in doing so. He took no chances with her safety, not like that. Sesshoumaru took a step closer, looming over the female at his height. He could only smell fear spiking her scent, though it seemed to be dying down. She had taken a few breaths, and her heart rate was beginning to slow its feverish pace. Kagome met his eyes again with composure, though she was still very afraid. The daiyoukai was honestly a bit surprised.

"I'm really very sorry about this, it is just a big misunderstanding… Rin and I got a little too distracted while talking and well… I should have been more mindful. It's not her fault, and I really did mean her no harm whatsoever. I hope you aren't too upset at either of us," she explained, searching his face for any change in his demeanor.

Sesshoumaru slowly but surely relaxed his claws and shoulders, taking a step back from the human woman and resetting his features into their usual icy mask. For once, he could not really think of a reply. It was… unsettling. But her calm honesty had completely disarmed him. Cowering he was used to… or groveling, or even fleeing. But even as terrified as she still was, she maintained her composure. Begrudgingly, very, VERY begrudgingly, he silently offered this human a modicum of his precious respect and gave a curt nod in her direction.

"See to it that this does not occur a second time," he responded coolly before turning to leave, Rin instinctively running after him. She turned with a bright grin and waved through the front door as they departed for home.

Kagome stood like a stone statue the whole time. After their footsteps had faded away, she leaned back against the wall and numbly let her body slide down to the hardwood floor below.

"What the heck…"


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~**

The light vibrations rumbled through his body as his forehead warmed the cool glass pane. It was as if he could feel the wind rushing by even through the thin barrier that separated them. His gaze shifted to the sky, its few bands of soft orange light climbing slowly up from the horizon. The boy closed his eyes for a brief moment and imagined he was flying, wind at his face and the rest of the world far, far below. He did not remember how long he had stayed like that, but his daydream was soon broken by the sound of shifting gears. Deep green eyes flicked open, then rotated to the figure beside, staring intensely. There was no real scrutiny to his gaze, however. It was more akin to him attempting to fully absorb the image before him. He sensed the change in the air. Feeling the weight of the stare, the man met the boy's eyes and gave a quick smile before returning his eyes to the road. They sat in silence as their car sped down the street towards the coming dusk.

~*~ 0 ~*~

"No," Sesshoumaru said plainly. Rin's face scrunched up into a frown.

"But Da – "

She was instantly cut off by the intensity of his heated gaze. She hated that look; it made her feel like she was made of the flimsiest paper and would flutter away if he so much as exhaled in her direction. Her jaw clamped shut. Sesshoumaru had, thankfully, returned to his reading and spared her any further commentary. A heavy feeling a dread began to settle over her. She couldn't let the conversation end where it lay; she'd never make any more headway once his judgment had fully solidified on a subject. Without knowing what else to do, the girl decided to rely on a direct plea. She paced up to where he sat on the roomy couch and placed her tiny hands over the pages of his book. Sesshoumaru looked up from his now obstructed view of the page and levied a blank expression on his daughter.

"Daddy… please… I know I did a bad thing, wandering off like that, and I'm super sorry…" Her brows knit together in a display of her guilt. He remained inactive, allowing her to continue.

"I just feel really bad for ruining Miss Kagome's morning… And you _did_ yell at her for something she did not do… You told me that was unfair, remember?" Sesshoumaru's eyes only narrowed marginally.

"And your proposition?" he probed casually. He noticed her fidget, shifting her weight from one foot to the other before answering.

"Well… She is our new neighbor and all, and we should try to get along. I think you should at least give her an apology, Daddy…" Rin met his eyes again nervously, only to see him tilt his nose up slightly and look down at her. If her father had anything close to a scoff, that was it.

"I was protecting my pack. I apologize to no one, least of all for performing my natural duties," he replied. The little girl looked to him with dismay.

"Then at least let _me_ go say sorry… I really don't want her to think I got her in trouble…" she begged.

"I do not know that woman and will not have you running off into the company of strangers."

"That's why I want you to come with me," Rin retorted with a huff. Sesshoumaru sighed audibly.

"No, Rin. I am busy," he stated plainly. He removed his book from beneath her splayed fingers and continued his reading where he had left off. His tone had broached no further argument. Slowly, Rin's gaze tilted toward to floor, the fringes of her hair obstructing the view of her face.

"You are always busy…" she said, barely above a whisper. The quiet statement floated up to his ears. He did not miss the hint of disdain in her voice.

Deep within his chest, Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of guilt at her words. Beyond the tops of the pages of his book he could see her slumped shoulders and downcast stare. Memories of just how often he had caught a glimpse of that sight the past few years began to creep up on him. He had to work. He worked hard. When he wasn't working, he was making sure the people who _were_ at work were doing so properly. He had meetings. He had trips. But always… just within his peripheral vision… was Rin. Rin with her latest drawing. Rin with her backpack in hand, waiting to be deposited at her grandparents' for the weekend. Rin begging him to stay with her. And always with that downtrodden look that she wore now. This wasn't about an apology or making nice with the neighbors. This was about him.

Just as she turned to walk away, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and placed a large hand on her shoulder. He would not allow her to continue this way; not while it was within his power to fix it. Rin turned to face him, and he gave her a look of earnest sincerity.

"Rin… forgive me."

The request was simple, but to the girl it carried the weight of full emotion. Sesshoumaru found himself kneeling before her and she felt him plant a kiss on her forehead. The emotional young girl blinked back a few tears at the sudden action. The daiyoukai only produced a rare smirk and patted her head gently.

"We will go have a talk with your new friend if that is your wish. I can see that this is an issue of great importance to you."

Rin stood in shock for a moment, but then broke out into a watery smile that soon transformed into a full-blown grin. She lunged at her father and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Unexpectedly, she felt the low rumble of his laughter reverberate through her entire body. It only lasted a short time, far too short, but she relished the feeling and hugged him even tighter. She wasn't even concerned with her plans and schemes anymore; she just wanted more of this. She hoped with all her heart that having Kagome around would bring her more of this.

~*~ 0 ~*~

The pair stood in the cool afternoon air as a wayward firefly sauntered past in the breeze. With his daughter's hand occupying his own, he took the other and knocked on the white door of the house neighboring their own. His keen ears picked up movement from the back of the house, and he mentally followed her path to the door. Kagome set the lamp on the floor when the knocks caught her attention. She moved briskly through the large house, stepping over the many obstacles still cluttering the hall in an excited rush to greet her son again.

"Ship – "

She threw the door open, but the couple standing in front of her was not the one she had been expecting. Shaking off her confusion after a moment, Kagome offered Rin and her father a welcoming smile, albeit it a bit tense.

"Oh! Um… well hello again. And you too, Rin," she nodded in Rin's direction. "To what do I owe this visit?" she asked. The girl beamed up at her and nudged her father's leg with her elbow. He cleared his throat.

"Rin and I would like to make amends for the unpleasantness that took place this morning. Rin?" he prompted. Rin let go of his hand and stood front and center, giving Kagome a quick bow before straightening up once more, shoulders taut and hands placed firmly at her sides.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused this morning, Miss Kagome!" she all but shouted. Kagome resisted the urge to chuckle at her faux-militaristic body language. Rin nudged her father a second time, and when he only stared blankly ahead without acknowledging her, she nudged harder. Kagome looked at the man's face and could see the slightest flicker of annoyance flare up. He took a breath.

"Rin, I will not – "

"Daddy says he's sorry, too!" she interrupted. Sesshoumaru's eye twitched almost imperceptively, but Kagome caught it and strained to hold in her laughter. He narrowed his eyes on the woman, and she quickly felt any remnants of humor drop into the pit of her stomach. _'Does this female seriously think to laugh at ME?'_ he questioned. _'The nerve…'_

Just as he was about to rebut, he spied Rin watching excitedly out of the corner of his eye. Her hands were clasped together, and she looked from one adult to the other with growing anticipation. He looked to the woman and saw her watching him with a peaceful expression. Inwardly, he sighed. If this was important to his Rin, he would concede. Only to Rin would he concede… Sesshoumaru closed his amber eyes for a moment before training them on Kagome's blue ones.

"It is as she says. I… apologize for my behavior," he forced the words from his throat. He was about to continue, but Kagome cut him off before he could begin.

"You were protecting your child; I can understand that." She let out a short laugh. "I can't say that I wouldn't have acted the same way, so no harm done."

Once again, Sesshoumaru had become disarmed. He almost wanted to growl at the feeling, but of course his face betrayed no emotion. Instead he stood like a fool with nothing to do but nod. Luckily for him, Rin soon nudged him yet again to prompt the continuation of her list of demands.

"Yes, well I am pleased you harbor no ill will towards either of us. Since we will undoubtedly be seeing each other, living so closely together, perhaps it would be beneficial to have proper introductions," he stated. Kagome nodded and gave a short bow.

"Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you… Mister…?"

"Taisho. Sesshoumaru Taisho. And you are already acquainted with Rin," he answered. Kagome's eyes squinted a bit in thought as she mulled over the name and face. Where had she heard that name…?

"Wait…" her eyes widened significantly, and she started putting the pieces together. "You don't mean 'Taisho' like that big financial firm, do you?"

_'Here it comes,'_ Sesshoumaru thought. Just what he needed. If there was anything worse than a plain old annoying female, it was one that was after his wealth and status. He waited for Kagome to drop all her previous apprehension about him and pull out her feminine charms, putting on that sugary, fake-sounding voice he had women constantly cooing into his ear. It was sickening. He grit his teeth just thinking about it.

"The very same," he answered dryly. Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"Ahh, I knew it!" she clapped her hands together. "Your company does such amazing charity work. It was actually an event that Taisho Corp. sponsored that saved the children's home where my son was being kept. If it had closed down… well I may have never met him." Kagome smiled brightly up at him, but Sesshoumaru was at a complete loss for words. He was really, _really_ starting to dislike this constant feeling.

"Really? Is that true?" Rin asked with amazement.

"It sure is," Kagome nodded. "I'm just so shocked that I actually got to meet you in person! Thank you so much, Mr. Taisho." Sesshoumaru only nodded dumbly.

"I am… grateful to hear that some people still appreciate our community involvement efforts," he replied honestly. It was… refreshing to be recognized for the good he tried to do in the world. He relaxed a bit and looked to Rin, who appeared very pleased with the turn of events.

"Well, Miss Higurashi, we will not keep you any longer," he said. Just as Kagome made a move to reply, the rumble of a car engine approached the house. Sesshoumaru was about to ignore it, when he saw Kagome's face light up at the sight of the vehicle. Intrigued, he watched the female step out of the house to get a better look, and his eyes followed.

~*~ 0 ~*~

"It should be just up ahead. You're going to love it, just wait and see," the man said with a large grin. The boy sat up in his seat and watched the spacious homes whiz by. He wondered what his would look like and started trying to visualize it beforehand to see if he was right when they arrived. Suddenly, he felt some strange pressure as they neared the street that he was told he would be living on. The man had obviously felt it, too, because the boy saw the tension creep onto his face.

"What's that?" the younger male asked. The green-eyed man turned onto the street and looked cautiously about for the source of the immense power.

"Youki. Just stronger than you're used to being around. Seems like it's died down a bit, though," he replied.

His eyes found the correct house and, to the man's surprise, the source of the remnants of powerful youki, standing right there on the porch with Kagome and a small girl. The youki flared again to let the man know the silver-haired male was aware of his presence, and it was clear that the daiyoukai was the obvious source. He gulped. Whatever Kagome had done, he hoped he did not have to get involved…


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~**

The sun's steady descent began to pull a film of darkness over the outstretched sky little by little. The air in the car seemed to thicken as they pulled up the curving driveway, approaching the large, baby blue house trimmed in white and adorned with decorative hanging plants. He watched the lush grass whiz by in a blur of melted green until the image finally began to clear as they slowed. Both males turned their attention to the snowy-haired man blocking their view of Kagome and the girl. The boy saw his guardian's face contort a bit in confusion, and then what seemed to be realization. He then took a deep breath and removed his seatbelt. Taking the man's cue, the boy began to unfasten his own seatbelt and exit the car. The three occupants of the porch watched the two identically auburn-haired kitsune reveal themselves. The man exited first, tall and well-dressed with long chestnut hair flowing over his shoulder from a high ponytail, followed by a young boy, a little short for his age, moving to walk beside him when beckoned. As soon as she saw him, Kagome excitedly called out.

"Shippo! Shou!" she cried with a wave, causing the daiyoukai to glance at her before resettling his golden eyes on the man.

The one called 'Shou' smiled and gave her a quick wave in return before leading the boy up the tulip-lined path. Kagome waited eagerly for her son to run into her arms, but as soon as the pair reached the bottom of the steps, Shou's hand caught the boy's shoulder and halted him from going further. The mother and son both gave matching expressions of confusion.

"Mind your manners, Shippo," he answered simply.

Looking Sesshoumaru in the eye briefly, Shou gave a deep bow, placing his hand on the younger kitsune's head and obliging him to bow as well. Irritated and confused, Shippo glared at the stone walkway beneath his feet until he was let go, as if to burn a hole right through the rock. The daiyoukai inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement of the polite gesture, maintaining his position in front of Kagome and Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is certainly a surprise to see you here. I was not aware that you lived in this area," Shou said with a pleasant smile. He did well to hide his nervousness, but then again deception is a kitsune's specialty.

"Our home is right next to this one, actually. My daughter and I only came to… re-introduce ourselves to Higurashi here," he responded in monotone. Inside, Shou felt a cooling wash of relief. _'Then she probably isn't the one who angered him… thank the Kami above…'_

"You two know each other?" Kagome asked, intrigued. It would only make sense. Shou was moving up in the business world, after all.

"Not personally," the green-eyed man answered, "But Lord Sesshoumaru is a daiyoukai. That position holds great power and respect in youkai culture."

"At least among the civilized," the silver-haired male retorted. Shou gave a short laugh.

"Very true. I should introduce myself properly. I am – "

"Yamanagi, Shou. I have heard a lot about you already," he interrupted. "The cosmetics company that you and your mate started from the ground up has been a remarkable story of business success. There has been much discussion about you," the daiyoukai expounded.

Kagome could see the faintest hint of redness appear on the other male's face as he thanked Sesshoumaru profusely. _'It must be a big deal to get praised by a daiyoukai…'_ she thought. Meanwhile, Shippo had long ago grown impatient with the grown-ups' chatter, and Shou began to sense it. Motioning in the boy's direction, he continued the introductions.

"Of course I can't forget this one. This is Kagome's son, Shippo. My nephew," he said quickly. Shippo avoided eye-contact, preferring instead to look out over the spacious lawn. Sesshoumaru raised a silver eyebrow.

"You are the adopted kit."

"Yeah, so?" Shippo retorted gruffly, crossing his arms above his chest. Shou's eyes widened in shock at the disrespectful tone, but Sesshoumaru only nodded at the boy and stepped aside slightly, allowing him a clear path to Kagome.

While Shou was, once again, internally sighing with relief that they had not offended the daiyoukai, Shippo, on the other hand, was silently fuming. His small fists clenched reflexively as he snuck a glare at Sesshoumaru. Rin, who had been watching quietly so far, noticed the intense flash of anger in his emerald eyes before he bounded up the steps and past her father to embrace Kagome defensively. She pondered him silently, puzzled as to what exactly had set him off, but could not discern the reason on her own. Shippo was going to take some time to figure out… Sesshoumaru, however, was well aware of the situation. The kit would defer to his authority, like it or not.

Kagome and Shou chatted briefly about his family and Shippo's visit with his cousins and grandmother, the Taisho duo remaining purely out of curiosity. Sesshoumaru found himself somehow intrigued by the strange family setup and had forgotten all desire to leave for home again, preferring to listen in on their mundane conversation instead of excusing himself and Rin. After only a short report, however, the kitsune received a phone call from his mate and decided to end his visit there. The three traded hugs, Shou ruffling Shippo's hair a final time before returning to his car and speeding off with a wave.

~*~ 0 ~*~

After the car was long out of view, Kagome returned her attention to Shippo, still clinging to her like a favorite toy. Giggling, she smoothed his reddish hair and gestured to the father and daughter standing before them.

"Well, these are our neighbors, sweetie. Rin and Mr. Tai – erm… Lord Sesshoumaru?" she said questioningly.

"Either is acceptable, really. The latter is mostly used by youkai who still hold respect for traditional customs," he answered.

"Ah, I see. Well if it's what Shou and Shippo should call you, then I suppose I will, too," she smiled.

"As you wish," he replied.

Shippo narrowed his eyes on the man, but then turned his attention to his female companion. Rin gave a little wave, hoping to dispel some of the tension, and Shippo, caught off guard, could only wave sheepishly back. Kagome bit her lip in thought for a moment before an idea struck and she beamed happily down on the little redheaded boy.

"Hey Shippo, I spent the day setting up your room for you! I really think you'll like it. Uncle Shou and I also got you some nice new things. Why don't you go take a look? You could take Rin along, too… That is, if her dad doesn't mind," Kagome said cheerfully.

The three of them looked to Sesshoumaru for an affirmation, which he silently gave. Opening the front door, the woman ushered both children inside with a gentle hand on their backs and gave directions to the room in question. She watched Shippo glance around in wonder for a moment before hurrying his pace to keep up with Rin, who had skipped ahead of him merrily. Once their chatter and footsteps had faded up the stairs, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru once more, though he noticed her features drawn into an apologetic smile. He looked on her curiously before she spoke.

"I am really sorry if Shippo came off rude to you. He isn't usually like that; he's just… going through a lot right now," she apologized.

"It is of no concern. I would assume being relocated would inspire at least some feelings of hostility in the boy," he responded casually. "Though he should learn to display proper respect," he added.

Her shoulders rose and fell in a heavy sigh, and Sesshoumaru found himself surprisingly concerned with her thoughts, much to his confusion. He had no idea why he should care about some random human's musings, but for some reason he decided to humor this mild interest and attempt to learn more.

"Tell me, what is your family situation with the kit and the rest of the Yamanagi family? It seems to me a curious setup," he enquired.

Wearily, Kagome ran a hand over her forehead and through her hair before leaning her back against one of the white pillars of the wraparound porch. She crossed her arms loosely over her abdomen and stared out at the darkening sky for a moment.

"Where do I begin?" she asked out of nowhere.

"The beginning," he stated plainly. Her lips pulled into a small smirk for a brief instant.

"Fair enough," Kagome responded softly. "The Yamanagi family is very small, you see. There is only Shippo, his uncle, Shou, with his mate and three children, and Shippo's grandmother now." The daiyoukai walked up beside her and looked out on the sunset himself, continuing to listen patiently.

"Shippo's mother was Shou's only sister, but after she had Shippo there was a falling out between her and the rest of her family. I still don't know what about, but Shippo's parents lost all contact with the rest of the Yamanagi family," she continued.

"After that, I'm told they fell on hard times. They ended up putting Shippo up for adoption because they couldn't take care of him anymore… A year later, they had both been killed in a car accident," she said, nearly whispering.

He heard a distinct cracking in her voice, but said nothing. The sharp hint of salt hit his nose, and he looked to see a faint shimmering of tears gathering before she blinked them away. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment, drawn in by the image she presented. There, in the dying evening light, deep in thought, this woman held some ethereal quality that called to him and he found himself unable, or unwilling, to look away. He reasoned that perhaps Shippo's history was just that compelling, and signaled her to continue, which she did after another long sigh.

"Anyway, Shou and the others had no idea where Shippo had ended up. It was only until a year ago that they found us, now that Shou's company has taken off and he had enough funds to conduct a proper search," she explained.

"We were… afraid at first. That they would try to take Shippo away from me, but that never came up. The Yamanagis accepted us from the start, even the rest of my own family," she smiled softly, glancing down to the flowering rose bush below the bannister. She reached out to it, gently touching one of the blossoms.

"Shou is the one putting us up in this house. I could never have given Shippo a life like this. He's even putting my little brother through college, and fully repaired my family's shrine…" the woman continued. Despite her evident gratefulness, the delicate smile she wore began to slowly fade away.

"I just wish it wasn't so hard for Shippo. He's struggling to get used to all these changes and new people, and now this move…" she trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

Somewhere inside of him, Sesshoumaru felt a familiar tug of understanding. He held similar feelings toward Rin, whom he could see struggling to adjust to the drastic shift her life took when he and his mate parted ways. Lost in this sensation, the daiyoukai was astonished to feel a sort of kindred bond with the previously annoying female beside him. He was not accustomed to sympathy, and was unsure of how to react to it. Why would he want to offer someone else comfort or reassurance? It did not make any sense to him, but a heaviness had settled on his chest that compelled him to do something, _anything_. He spoke, for once without filter.

"I hope that your situation turns out for the best, Higurashi," he heard his own voice say, as if under some mysterious power not his own. Kagome lifted her gaze to meet his and smiled softly.

"Me, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~**

There was a metallic clatter of pots and pans coming from the kitchen downstairs, muted by the distance. Shippo sighed and looked up from his crayon drawing. If it weren't for his enhanced hearing, he might not even be able to tell anyone else was there. He would never say that he was ungrateful to be living in such a nice house – almost a mansion, really – but he knew even Kagome had to be at least slightly bothered by the change. It was just too big for them. The first couple of nights they stayed in the house there had been an unspoken truce between the mother and son that they would share the same bed to "comfort" one another, vehemently denying that both parties were too afraid to be alone in the vast, dark emptiness of their new home. It was certainly different from the two-bedroom apartment they had been so accustomed to.

Rising from his spot on the floor, the young kitsune gathered his collection of worn down crayons into his red pencil box and tucked it under his arm along with his latest unfinished artwork. He just had to get out of the uncomfortable house. While the rest of the home was still growing on him, the spacious backyard was the one part he could definitely say he loved. Some fresh air would do him good, and there would still be enough light for drawing. He knew it was evening, but the sun would still be out for a while yet. Once downstairs, Shippo peeked into the kitchen to see his mother busying herself by the stove.

"I'll be in the backyard, Mom," he announced from the arched doorway. She turned and gave him a silent nod and a wave, and he was off.

Standing in the crisp afternoon air, Shippo inhaled deeply and took in the scent of earth and nearby pine trees, causing a genuine smile to spread across his face. He looked around the garden, strolling casually until he found his favorite spot: a stone bench nestled between two thick shrubs near the iron fence. Smiling with satisfaction, the boy placed his supplies on the bench and took his place on the grass beside it, leaning back against the iron bars. Stone benches were pretty enough, but not nearly as comfortable as they looked, he had learned.

After a few minutes of drawing, he heard a familiar 'click' and stayed his hand, turning expectantly to see the sliding door in the rear of the Taisho house glide open. He returned his tools to the bench and turned excitedly to grab the bars of the fence and wait. He had been hoping Rin would come out again today, though he was a little concerned it was too late in the afternoon at first. However, as expected, the brunette girl skipped outside happily with some long, metallic object in hand. Her father was not far behind, closing the door behind them and taking a seat. All previous enthusiasm was quickly replaced by intense contempt for the silver-haired man. Shippo puffed out his cheeks and was about to turn his back and continue drawing until Rin spotted him and called out.

"Shippo!" she yelled, waving frantically at him while running over. She reached the fence panting but smiling.

"Hey, Rin. I didn't think your _dad_ would let you come out to play since it's getting dark and all," he rolled his eyes and said. "Whatcha got there?" the boy pointed. Rin held up the cylindrical object.

"It's a pogo stick! My grandpa gave it to me," she answered cheerfully, showing off the silver and pink contraption. "I just wanted to come try it out for a minute, and Daddy said it was okay. He's just reading over there, as usual," she said, waving a dismissive hand in his direction. The auburn-haired boy turned his nose up at the very mention of the man. Rin's forehead wrinkled as she frowned.

"Hey, Shippo… how come you don't like my dad so much?" she asked softly. "He is not so bad, you know…"

On the inside, Shippo's attitude the few times she had seen him that past week had begun to bother her, though she didn't want to show it. She had not abandoned her plans for their two parents, but without Shippo on board things would be much more difficult. Shippo only folded his arms angrily.

"I just don't, okay? I don't wanna talk about it," he responded defensively. Rin sighed. Sensing she would not win this particular battle, she chose to move on.

"Do you want to play on my new pogo stick together then? We can take turns," she offered, and the boy seemed to perk up at the idea. His bushy tail waved side to side as he gave his affirmation, earning a grin from his counterpart.

"I'll go and tell my mom; then I'll be right over!" he beamed, gathering his things and running toward the blue house. Rin giggled and bounced off toward her father to give him the news.

~*~ 0 ~*~

Sesshoumaru watched the impertinent kit saunter past him as if he weren't even there, setting off a spark of irritation at the child's audacity. Though they had been in each other's presence many a time over the week he had been living next door, the fox had still not learned proper manners when it came to the daiyoukai, a rare annoyance for Sesshoumaru. His mother had apologized profusely for the boy's rudeness, though her chastising of him seemed to have little effect.

"Higurashi," the golden-eyed man greeted, not allowing the kitsune to ignore his presence.

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru," the boy ground out, never breaking his stride. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

_'This is what happens when you let humans raise youkai,'_ he mused. At least it appeared his mother's repeated scolding had convinced him to start addressing the daiyoukai by his proper title, even if his tone still left much to be desired. The only reason he still tolerated the rude little boy was because he and Rin adored each other so. The two had spent countless hours playing at either of their homes after Rin got out of school, and he could not bear to interfere in one of his dear pup's admittedly few friendships. The kit may be rude to him in particular, but he was a very well-behaved child otherwise. The man rested, book in his lap, and watched the two bouncing happily on the spring-loaded toy.

~*~ 0 ~*~

His eyes slid open as her footsteps approached. The light was now gone as star-speckled night blanketed the sky, the children still laughing and playing in the glow of stone lanterns hidden amongst the garden plants. Kagome opened the back gate and greeted Sesshoumaru with a wave upon seeing him sitting quietly in his chair.

"Afternoon, Lord Sesshoumaru. I just came to get Shippo for dinner," she said, looking off in the direction of the pair. Shippo was chasing a laughing Rin with some slimy-looking object in his grip, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Hn," he intoned. Standing and putting his book away, he turned to face the human woman. "I do believe the boy will be starting school tomorrow, will he not?" He saw Kagome nod her head.

"His uncle just finished making preparations a few days ago," she said, tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "I hope he gets along alright… but Rin will be there, so at least he has a friend," she added with a smile. Sesshoumaru watched her watch them for a moment. The adults continued small talk.

~*~ 0 ~*~

Still giggling, Shippo released the large slug back into a flower bed and wiped his slimy hand on his shorts. Rin, who had learned her lesson not to dare the kitsune ever again, had gone off searching for her dropped pogo stick. Just as he was about to help with her quest, the changing wind brought the scent of his mother to his nose. His sharp eyes spotted her swiftly, standing by Rin's back door with her father. Shippo quickly angered at their proximity and clenched his small fist. He had had just about enough of Sesshoumaru since the second he laid eyes on him.

_'Who does he think he is?'_ Shippo thought angrily. He felt a bolt of possessiveness shoot through him as she smiled at the man. Ever since that moment on the porch had he despised him, Sesshoumaru standing protectively in front of his mother as if to deny_ him_ access! If anyone had any right to Kagome, it was _him_!

_'Guys like him think they can just butt in and take whatever they want… I'm sick of people coming in and changing my life all the time! That is MY mom!'_ The boy let out a huff and stormed toward the house.

_'I don't care if he is some 'great daiyoukai'… to me he's just a nobody,'_ the kitsune seethed.

Sesshoumaru passively observed the angry child make his way down the stone-lined path to where he stood, meeting his heated green gaze with icy gold. Choosing to ignore the challenge in the boy's eyes, he decided to bid his farewells and motioned for Rin to come inside. Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand protectively as she said her goodbyes and lead her away toward home, throwing one last leer over his shoulder at the emotionless man.

~*~ 0 ~*~

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked for the eighth time since breakfast. Shippo groaned aloud.

"_Yes_, Mom!" he replied. "It's just a school, so what if it's a rich kids' school?"

"I just want to make sure you're going to be okay. You have your classroom number, right? I wrote it down for you just in case," she said, stuffing a folded piece of paper into the pocket of his navy blue uniform as he moaned in annoyance.

The two of them stood in the bustling courtyard of Shikon Private Elementary School. The elegantly designed private school reminded Kagome more of a university than a school for children. It's gothic architecture and detailed stone carvings and reliefs were almost reminiscent of some famous old cathedral, but the crowds of smartly dressed children exiting limousines and expensive cars said otherwise. Shippo watched the numerous human and youkai children rove about, picking through the throng of people in search of one inuyoukai in particular. He didn't want to admit to his mother that he was a little intimidated by his surroundings, but unfortunately they could not look for Rin forever. The loud but gentle chime of bells sounded, and many of the students began to dissipate. He felt a tug on his hand as Kagome began walking to one of the entrances, deciding that she was not ready to leave him just yet and would walk him to class. Though his face burned a little with embarrassment, he silently thanked her for staying with him.

~*~ 0 ~*~

The door to room 148 stood slightly ajar before them, and Shippo felt his breath hitch as a shaky nervousness took hold of him. He could hear the clamor inside and straightened his back, preparing to enter the din and quickly find a seat where no one would bother him. His mother patted his shoulder.

"You'll do great," she said calmly before bending down to hug him. Hiding his face in her shoulder, the kit smiled.

Turning down the hall on his way to his classroom, the man noticed a woman and what appeared to be a youkai student locked in an embrace right in front of his door. He was a bit puzzled at first, but soon remembered that he was to be expecting a new student that day. It was odd to get a transfer at the end of the school year, but it did happen on occasion. Just as he approached the pair, the woman released the boy and stood. She turned and then gave a start, not expecting to see someone standing and waiting for them to vacate the entrance. The man was about to laugh the incident off until he caught sight of her face. He stood mouth agape as his eyes squinted to confirm his suspicion, and he saw a similar recognition flood her expression as well. _'It couldn't be…'_ he thought.

"Kagome…?" the man questioned, still shocked.

"…Hojo?"


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~**

Akira Hojo's heart pounded violently in his chest, so much so that he could even hear the steady thumping in his ears as his blood raced. He struggled in his nervousness to find something to say, though no words came. He was frozen in place, just stricken by the raven-haired beauty before him. The child between them cleared his throat loudly and snapped him out of the dazed stupor he had been mired in. The man laughed nervously, running a hand though the back of his sandy brown hair.

"So sorry about that! I am just so surprised to see you here, Kagome," he blurted out.

"So am I. It's been years…" she said, stopping to ponder. "I believe the last time I saw you was a little after graduation, wasn't it? Your family threw that party when you got into the college you had been hoping for, and everyone came." Hojo nodded cheerfully, and Shippo narrowed his eyes at the deep blush staining his cheeks.

"AHEM," the kit interrupted, startling the two adults.

"Someone is impatient, I see," Kagome laughed. "Shippo, this is apparently your new teacher, Mr. Hojo. We went to high school together. Hojo, this is my son, Shippo."

"O-oh yes! You must be the new transfer," he said, kneeling to face the skeptical-looking boy. Shippo lifted his chin and looked down on the man.

"Yeah, that's right. I am," he said haughtily. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his attitude. Hojo's confident smile had deflated, but he tried to maintain it as best as he could.

"Ah… well, then. I'm glad to have you join our class. You just come to me if you need anything, alright, little guy?"

He was about to reach out and tousle the kit's reddish hair, but the look on his face made the schoolteacher think better of it. Standing once more, Hojo returned his gaze to Kagome, quickly and boldly taking her hands in his, much to both the woman and the boy's surprise. Shippo shot daggers at him while he talked, glowering menacingly.

"Kagome… It really must be some miracle that's brought you here today. I honestly don't know what to say," he said bashfully. Kagome's strained smile only tightened as she tried to tactfully remove her hands from his possession.

"W-well…" she started, but was cut off by the chiming of another set of bells, apparently signaling the beginning of classes judging by the movement of students. Alerted to the fact that time was now short, Hojo began to speak hurriedly.

"Wait, Kagome! Before you go, I just have to know if we can meet up sometime. I don't want to let you get away again…" he said with a pleading look. Kagome fumbled for some quick answer.

"Oh! I know!" he uttered frantically.

Before she could respond, he had released her hands and gone digging around in his black leather briefcase, pulling out a silver pen and tearing a corner off some unimportant document. Hojo scribbled down his name and phone number against the doorjamb of his class and placed the folded paper delicately in her palm, closing her fingers around it.

"Just give me a call when you can, alright? I hate to run off, but I really have to get to class," he explained, ushering Shippo into the noisy classroom.

"I hope to see you soon, Kagome!" he said before his smiling face disappeared behind the tall wooden door. Kagome opened her fist and looked at the neatly written number and name, sighing before slipping the paper into her purse and turning to exit the building.

~*~ 0 ~*~

_'Kagome…'_ he repeated in his mind as he daydreamed. She had always been a beauty in his eyes, ever since they met in high school. If someone had told his younger self that a few years' time would only increase her loveliness, he would have only laughed at such a ridiculous notion. Kagome had been the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid eyes on! But now… now she was absolutely stunning.

And so there he was for the fourth day in a row, a lone figure approaching the gated entrance to the prestigious elementary school just as the first rosy tendrils of dawn had begun to reach out from underneath the dark night. Since that fateful Monday, Hojo had made it his mission to arrive to school as early as he possibly could so that he could set up everything before his students arrived, giving him the maximum amount of time to catch Kagome's attention as she dropped her son off and chat with her until he was forced to begin class. He sighed wistfully at the thought of her as he stowed the thick file of graded homework assignments in his desk drawer. Today was especially exciting for Hojo. Not two days before did he finally receive a phone call from Kagome, and he had managed to convince her to have lunch with him, _him_, on Saturday. His cheeks flushed just thinking about it.

"Just one more day…" he said quietly to himself.

~*~ 0 ~*~

A child on each arm, the blue-eyed woman walked cautiously through the throngs of hurried children and through the school gates. Shippo took the left watch, and Rin kept her eye on the right._ 'Alright, this will be simple. Just a quick drop off and I'm home free,'_ the woman planned internally. Once inside, she quickly hugged and kissed each child and they began shooing her off before she was spotted. Staying away from Hojo was becoming a full-time job…

The trio would find their efforts were quite in vain, however, as the man in question jogged briskly up to the gate, narrowly avoiding a few impacts with students, and called out to the escaping woman, her back stiffening at the sound of her own name. Rin sighed heavily, and Shippo's palm collided with his forehead, sliding down over his exasperated face. Kagome knew she was sunk, and sparing the freedom of her car one last withering glance, she turned with a smile to greet the man who had basically held her hostage every morning that week. Hojo was a nice guy, downright sweet, but a girl could only take so much… and even the kids were starting to get annoyed. But by the time he was already in front of her, Shippo had taken up his usual defensive position. Not knowing what else to do, Kagome found herself, once again, dragged into yet another of Hojo's seemingly endless dialogues.

"I see you brought Rin Taisho to school again today," he said after a few minutes of chatter. Kagome nodded, thankful for the change of subject.

"Her dad had to get to the office early again this morning, so we brought her along with us. I plan on going to visit my mother today, so I'll have to leave there early to make sure I get back to this side of town in time to pick them both up," she explained.

"It's convenient to have friends right next door to help out with things like this, though," she said, smiling. Rin looked to her with eyes filled with hope at the mention that Kagome considered her father a friend. _'It's a start,'_ the girl thought. _'Now if we could only keep Mr. Hojo from butting in…'_

"Oh, I'm sure it's very convenient," the man chuckled. "Maybe you could even get Mr. Taisho to watch Shippo for you while we're on our date tomorrow," he said with a wink.

Kagome's genuine smile morphed into an uncomfortable imitation of one.

"H-Hojo… it's not really a date– "

"Ah! There goes the bell! Come on, kids, time for class. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome!" Hojo called back to her as he sped off to the chime of the bells, Shippo and Rin not far behind. Kagome caught both children's puzzled glances as they made their way quickly into the building, leaving her alone in the empty courtyard.

~*~ 0 ~*~

Shippo and Rin did had not ended up in the same classroom like they had hoped, but they _did_ have the same lunch and recess period. It was his one great relief to see a familiar face after being thrown out into the fray that first day of school. Though he would never hint at it to his mother, the boy's first week of school had not been as well and good as he reported at home. Shikon Elementary was home to both human and youkai, which brought enough quarrels in and of itself, but the one thing both groups could assemble against was a new kid, and a previously 'poor' one at that. Shippo had been punched, kicked, robbed, and outcast more times than he could count over the short few days he'd been a student there. But even though it was rough, he always had Rin at least. One good friend was worth more than a thousand acquaintances. His mother told him that.

As the two little youkai lounged beneath their favorite oak tree and traded snacks, Rin seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She looked over to Shippo, who was currently munching on an apple, and bit her lip nervously. She wanted to tell him, but knowing how he felt about her father, she wasn't entirely sure how he would react. But the feeling of family and of closeness that she had gotten the past few days being in their company… eating together, driving to and from school, having Kagome help them with homework… it was all so overwhelming for her that she couldn't bear to keep it to herself any longer. Shippo felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Shippo?" her voice sounded out softly.

"Hm?" he questioned, looking her direction and taking another treat from her bag.

"Shippo… you know how much I like your mom, right? She's a really nice lady," Rin started. The kitsune only nodded matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, she likes you, too, Rin. What's wrong with that?" he questioned. He saw the girl fold her hands in her lap and could tell she was nervous, which bothered him.

"Hey… just tell me what's up, 'kay? What are you so jittery about?" he said with growing concern. Rin took a few breaths before she spoke.

"Ever since you guys moved in I had this plan… I wanted… well… I wanted to get your mom to like my dad so they could be together. That way we could all be… a family," she all but whispered as she neared the end of her confession. As expected, Shippo's expression only darkened at the mention of the two adults joining together. Rin's heart sank.

"What are you telling me _that_ for? What, you want me to help you or something? Forget it!" he spat harshly, finding himself suddenly filled with spite.

"But Ship– "

"No, Rin," he answered with finality before his eyes softened. Shippo sighed, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't like the idea. My mom and I, we do just fine; always have. I want things to stay the same…"

Looking at his face as he watched the clouds with a childish pout, Rin's disappointment lessened slightly. She suddenly had the feeling that, maybe one day, Shippo would come around to her side. But being brother and sister meant arguing sometimes, and she found it a little funny that they had already begun that stage. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

Just before a slightly confused Shippo had time to ask her what she had found so amusing, a dark shadow crawled over the two, blotting out the speckled blotches of sunlight that once filtered through the old oak's jade leaves. Both pairs of eyes followed the blotch of darkness up to the malice-filled face of a familiar bat youkai that Shippo had honestly preferred to forget. He quickly blocked the expected cloud of dirt and grass, glaring at the offending shoe that had kicked it up and then back up to the blood red eyes of his assaulter. Both children stood, and Shippo attempted to pat the debris off of his once clean uniform.

"What do you want, Taro? I don't have anything for you, and I didn't do anything to you, so leave me alone for once," the kit said with more than a hint of irritation. The other boy only barked with laughter as a group of his usual accomplices started to gather around them.

"Relax, small fry. As if I have all my time to waste on you, anyway," he grinned. "What I'm wondering is why Taisho has been hanging around a loser like you all week," he said, and the other children joined in his snickering. Shippo, however, was not amused.

"Oh no you don't. You leave Rin out of this! If you got a problem with me, well… well I'm right here!" the fox kit growled in challenge. Taro scoffed.

"You haven't done anything all this time, so what makes me think you'd put up a halfway decent fight now, huh?" he grinned, taking a step closer. "Huh, pipsqueak?" he taunted as he pushed Shippo roughly. Rin let out a worried whimper as she saw Shippo lose ground. He regained his standing, gritting his teeth together angrily.

"You just wait…"

"Wait until what? This?"

The bat youkai narrowed his crimson eyes on Rin, and before she could react he had shoved her to the ground in front of him. The bystanders began to laugh and jeer around them, and Taro stood towering over a now crying Rin and looking back at Shippo with a triumphant sneer. The kitsune could only register the burning sensation of white hot fury coursing through his entire body, making every inch of him tremble with pent up rage at their attacker. The last thing Shippo remembered after the red had bled into his vision was lunging at the other boy's throat.

~*~ 0 ~*~

The crack of the cell phone's outer casing sounded in his ear as Sesshoumaru reflexively tightened his grip at the news he had just received. The school administrator on the other end kept reporting what little facts she knew about the incident, but the daiyoukai was no longer even fully listening. A fight at the school, and Rin was somehow involved? And the Higurashi boy? Sesshoumaru had no idea what was going on, but whatever he needed to know about what had transpired he would find out within the next fifteen minutes. He could only pray that whomever was responsible had the good sense to vacate the premises within that time frame.

"I'm on my way."


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~**

_"Are you sure?"_ she asked anxiously through the damaged phone's speaker.

"Yes. Do not worry; the principal did say he was relatively unharmed, remember?" Sesshoumaru reasoned with her.

_"Yeah… I-I'll be there as soon as I can. I just hate that I had to be so far across town when this happened…"_

"Take your time. I will handle this situation myself," he said with finality. Kagome acquiesced and gave her ETA just as he was pulling up to the school's parking lot.

He scowled in the safety of his car where no one could see him. Now not only did he have the two little ones to concern himself with, but the distraught wavering in her voice only upset him more. There would be hell to pay.

Sesshoumaru returned the device to the inner pocket of his dark grey suit jacket and exited the vehicle. The air in the school courtyard turned suddenly very heavy, and the imminent sense of danger sprouted in everyone the daiyoukai traveled past. Humans and youkai alike scurried out of his path as he walked with an icy air of calm about him, making his way into the building where a very flustered administrative assistant had been waiting for him. The soft clicking of their shoes on the tiled floor echoed down the long hallway, signaling their arrival long before they reached the closed door. 'Midoriko Tamada – Principal' the frosted glass window read.

~*~ 0 ~*~

Rin had jumped to her feet and ran to hug her father about the legs as soon as she felt his presence. Sesshoumaru rested a hand on his pup's soft brown hair and stared directly ahead at the well-dressed woman seated opposite behind her neatly organized desk. Her rosy pink, jeweled earrings twinkled as she straightened her shoulders and took a look at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I see you've wasted no time," she said with a polite smile. "Please, sit."

"There is no need for formalities. Explain."

His deep voice filled the quiet space. Midoriko calmly folded her hands in front of her on the shiny lacquered desk. She knew how parents could be when the safety of their young was a concern, especially youkai parents. Midoriko preferred her little school intact, thank you.

"Of course, right down to business," the principal said, leaning back in her plush office chair.

"The Higurashi boy, Shippo, had been being bullied several times this past week by another youkai child by the name of Taro Higa. I assure you we had no knowledge of this beforehand," Midoriko clarified swiftly. The daiyoukai nodded for her to continue.

"Anyway, it would appear that Taro decided to shove Rin to get a rise out of Shippo, and it worked very well. It took three teachers to pull the two apart," she added. Sesshoumaru looked down to Rin for confirmation, and his girl nodded her seal of approval.

"So you see, Rin is physically unharmed, just as we said. We just had to notify all of the parents involved as a policy– "

"Where is Higurashi?" the man interrupted, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Well… he is next door waiting for his mother to arrive," the woman explained. Releasing himself from Rin's grasp and motioning for her to return to her original seat, Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and moved toward the door.

"Wait! Lord Sesshoumaru, you can't– " His steely glare stopped her mid-sentence. Midoriko held up her hands in defeat, and she and Rin watched the tall figure disappear into the hall.

~*~ 0 ~*~

"Why are _you_ here?" Shippo sneered before he had even grasped the door handle.

Sesshoumaru only entered fluidly and closed the door behind him, ignoring the brash comment. He walked into the quaintly decorated sitting room and around the navy blue upholstered chair Shippo was housed in, sitting in the available seat opposite. The boy's scowl only deepened as he turned to look at the potted fern in the corner, indignantly avoiding eye contact. The silver-haired man observed silently for a moment, then spoke.

"You should defend yourself better, kit," he said straightforwardly, noting the scratches lining the boy's face and hands.

"Hey, I look much better than him right now," he retorted. "What do you want, anyway? Don't you have somewhere to be?" he glared. Finding it surprisingly difficult to maintain his calm demeanor, Sesshoumaru drew a long breath before answering.

"Why did you do what you did today, kit?" he asked plainly. Shippo suddenly felt a bolt of anger scorch through him. His head snapped back to Sesshoumaru before he knew it.

"What's it to _YOU_!? Since when is anything _I_ do _your_ business!?" the boy yelled. Golden eyes narrowed on the impetuous child.

"It would appear that your resentment of me is clouding your judgment, boy. I would advise you to choose your next words very carefully," Sesshoumaru's cool voice threatened. Shippo stood, baring his fangs.

"I wanna be honest with you, _Taisho_," he spat, "I don't like you. And you know what? I _don't_ like you hanging around my mom. But Rin, she's my friend. And I would do whatever it takes to help my friend, even if it means I have to get in trouble."

He then clamped his eyes shut and prepared for Sesshoumaru's tirade. A slap to the face, a burst of youki... something. Shippo took a deep breath and held his head up high, bracing himself for whatever punishment the daiyoukai had for him. It never came. He felt a strong but gentle hand rest on the top of his head and flinched. Shippo opened his eyes wide with shock and looked up to see Sesshoumaru smirking down at him.

"Well said."

~*~ 0 ~*~

Kagome's lungs felt like they were on fire as she burst into the principal's office, panting heavily. Four sets of eyes took in her frazzled appearance, face flushed and her purse and cell phone clutched protectively to her chest.

"Shippo! Rin!" she cried as she hugged and kissed them both instantly, pushed them both out to arms' length, and checked for signs of damage. Her face contorted with distress as she lightly traced the injuries to her precious son's face. Sesshoumaru cut the woman off before she could start her blubbering rant.

"The boy is fine. Those injuries are only minor," he said in an attempt to calm her.

She looked to him, her gaze wavering and unsure, but he only rested a clawed hand on her shoulder and bade her to stand. He could sense her beginning to calm at the gesture, her heartbeat slowing gradually as she took a few breaths. Sesshoumaru admired her concern, however, especially for Rin, whom was not really her responsibility. Though calming a distressed female was not exactly his idea of a productive meeting, he felt a warm sensation settling over him at the thought of Kagome being concerned for his pup. He did his best to shake the strange sensation.

After being debriefed, the four exited Midoriko's office and walked through the sunny courtyard together, Kagome and the children hand in hand. Given the situation, Midoriko had decided to go ahead and let the children go home early for the day, as Taro had. Both boys would have to be suspended for the fight, however, with Shippo getting three days and Taro five for starting it. Shippo had not been reproached, of course. Both adults had praised him highly, in their own respective ways, for standing up for himself and for Rin. The boy grinned like a fool as Rin giggled away, both holding on tightly to Kagome. Though he betrayed no emotion, Sesshoumaru felt a sense of fatherly pride leading his small brood as they trailed behind him. There was something about the dynamic of the female and the two children that pulled at him.

He halted suddenly.

"Kagome!" Hojo's voice called as the three turned to see him running up behind them, Sesshoumaru staring blankly ahead. _'So this is the one…'_

He noticed the children's apparent frustration at the sight of the human man, as well as Shippo's fiery ire flare up. The daiyoukai smirked internally. _'I see it is not just me that incites the boy's hatred,'_ he thought. Hojo stopped in front of them, struggling to catch his breath before quickly placing his hands on Kagome's shoulders, much to her surprise.

"I heard all about what happened! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to do anything, Kagome!" he apologized hurriedly. Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing picked up the low, almost inaudible growl that rumbled from Shippo's throat.

"It's alright, Hojo. Really. Everything's been settled already," Kagome placated, hoping he would just release her already so that she could go home.

They may have been old friends, but lately Hojo's obsessive behavior had started to give her the creeps. Kagome almost felt trapped by him: every time she turned around he was either there or calling her repeatedly. If he didn't give her some space soon, she knew she would reach her boiling point, and that was not a thought she looked forward to. Sensing her stress, Sesshoumaru decided to approach.

Hojo had opened his mouth to prattle on more, but paused when he felt the warmth of the sun's rays replaced by a cooling shadow. He glanced to his left to see the daiyoukai towering over him, and soon found his hands being forcefully lifted from Kagome's shoulders by the steely-eyed man. The schoolteacher gulped audibly.

"As she said, the matter has been resolved. Your assistance is not needed," Sesshoumaru decreed, causing Hojo to take a step back timidly.

"Ah… right. W-well, I had better be getting back. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Kagome!" the man said as he sped off nervously. Sesshoumaru's inner beast grinned maliciously at the sense of fear he had instilled in the man, though for what reason he could not discern.

"Thank you for that, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said quietly. "He is a friend and all but… well…" He raised a hand to stop her.

"'Bout time you made yourself useful, Sesshou," Shippo said sarcastically.

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped, throwing the boy a frown. He only shrugged.

"You know, you'd think you'd have grown to show a little more respect to the Taisho family after all this, Shippo. Besides, Lord Sesshoumaru has never done anything to you, so why do you keep acting that way? It's not like you," she reproached, exhausted with the recurring topic.

"The boy requires proper guidance, it seems," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. Shippo began to grow wary of the predatory look in the man's eye.

"You think so?" Kagome questioned innocently. Sesshoumaru only nodded.

"Bring him over to my home at six o'clock," the daiyoukai instructed. "I will handle things from there."


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~**

The brass door knocker glinted in the evening sun as Kagome rapped it against the large, mahogany door of the Taisho residence. There the two stood, just before 6 p.m., as Rin's squeals of joy pierced the thick, aged wood. From the corner of her eye, Kagome could see her son fidget slightly, repeatedly interlocking his small fingers and rubbing his thumbs together in an unconscious attempt at self-comfort. She smirked as she eyed him. _'NOW he wants to act all nervous? Well, serves him right... Adorable little devil,'_ she thought to herself, placing a hand in front of her mouth to stifle a giggle. The humor would be short-lived, however, as both were soon alerted to the clicking of the lock from inside.

Whatever greeting Kagome had queued up for the man died on her lips the moment she made eye contact with him. Now Kagome had been over to visit several times for various reasons. She had seen 'casual Sesshoumaru' before on occasion. But she had never been expecting him in the state he was currently in. The daiyoukai had pulled open the heavy wooden door in one fluid motion and stood bare-chested in front of her with his usual bored expression, strands of burnished silver clinging to the thin sheen of sweat that covered his muscular form. His hair had been gathered into a low ponytail at the top of his broad shoulders, and he sported traditionally-styled dark blue hakama on his lower half. Sesshoumaru raised a silver brow at her wide-eyed, glazed stare, but then only smirked internally to himself. He had not yet met a female immune to his charm, and he knew very well that this one was no exception.

Leaving the woman to her internal reverie, he turned his scrutiny on the kit, who was once again putting on his brave front. _'We will take care of that…'_ he thought with a hint of amusement. The man stepped aside and motioned for the two to enter, Shippo doing so reluctantly. Kagome snapped out of her frozen state, a deep blush staining her cheeks as she realized how intensely she had been gawking. Once she was sure that her brain was completely powered on she walked sheepishly past him, avoiding the sight of the man like the plague. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure she would have a heart attack if she accidentally caught sight of him a second time. _'Wow… just… just… wow…'_

Rin greeted the mother and son with her customary hugs, dragging Kagome past the foyer and into the spacious living room with her father and the kit trailing behind. She just loved having them all in one place like this, and her little heart swelled with affection at the thought of having her 'family' all together like this every day. Rin was about to propose some group activity, something fun that would help them all bond and spend some quality time together, but it was her father's deep voice that cut through and interrupted her thoughts.

"Rin, you will entertain Miss Higurashi here while the kit and I have a discussion," he instructed. Rin nodded, a little disappointed that the group was being halved, but still excited to spend some time with just Kagome. She felt her heart jump happily as the woman smiled down at her and took her hand.

"Don't be too hard on him, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome teased, not so much toward Sesshoumaru than to Shippo, whose face only scrunched up even more if it were possible.

"Hn," he intoned. "Come along, boy," the daiyoukai ordered, turning his back to the party and walking down a long hallway. Shippo flashed his mother a disparaging look before following sluggishly.

~*~ 0 ~*~

The little kitsune gaped in awe at the size of the immaculate dojo he had been lead to. Tucked away in a hidden corner of Sesshoumaru's estate, the boy had never really known what the structure was before now, having never been interested enough to venture close. He gazed at all manner of swords and other weaponry adorning the walls, only separated by scenic ukiyoe paintings depicting various oceanic and forest themes. Mystified, the boy tottered on quick, short footsteps to keep pace with Sesshoumaru's long, even stride, nearly colliding with the tall man as he suddenly stopped in the center of the room. Sesshoumaru turned on the boy, leveling his cool gaze.

"It is time we had a discussion, kit," he said nonchalantly. Shippo scratched his head a little in confusion.

"I thought you brought me here to fight me or something…" the boy guessed aloud. Sesshoumaru did his best not to scoff with amusement at the statement.

"It would hardly be a fight. The term you were looking for is 'sparring'. I find it is helpful in loosening the bounds that hinder free speech. You will communicate much more effectively this way."

"And what if I don't wanna spar with you?" Shippo said in a huff.

No sooner did the words leave his mouth was he frozen in place as an icy blast of wind rushed past his face, pulling all the breath from his lungs with it. Three auburn strands fluttered down from in front of his eyes and Sesshoumaru lowered his arm, claws glinting in the orange glow of the dimming sun like steel blades. Shippo found control of his body once more, taking a step backward on trembling legs.

"You do not have a choice," the man said coldly.

~*~ 0 ~*~

Minutes later Shippo was lying on his back, absolutely exhausted after the tirade of attacks that Sesshoumaru had allowed him to narrowly survive from. He panted, looking up and seeing the backlit silhouette of the man's head as the last vestiges of sunlight haloed him. The boy weakly raised a hand to block the next onslaught, but instead the daiyoukai gently placed a hand over the tiny fist, lowering it slowly before taking a seat on the polished wooden floor beside him. They sat in silence for some time, both thinking to themselves. Shippo managed to prop himself up on his elbows and turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who was staring expressionlessly out of the open shoji screen into the garden beyond.

"You did well in your attacks. Your defensive measures have much to be developed, however, and we will work on harnessing your youki in time," the man said, never redirecting his gaze. The boy nodded slowly.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" he asked sheepishly, using the back of his sleeve to wipe away a stubborn bead of sweat.

"You have an angry spirit, child. You need to address it," he stated plainly. Realizing what was being asked of him, Shippo sat up completely, slowly hugging his knees to his chest and studying the knots and lines of the wooden planks beneath them.

"It is evident you feel a sense of frustration with your situation."

"I…" he started, pausing to search for the right thing to say. "I'm happy with my life… I was, at least. I love my mom, Sesshoumaru," he added quickly.

"But?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

"But I always wondered… about what I was missing. About what my birth parents were like… and about youkai stuff that I was never able to learn because my family is all humans, and they just didn't know. My mom tries really hard, you know. She's read so many books and talked to so many people trying to make sure I grow up right and know what I should… but it's just not the same…" Shippo sighed heavily and looked to the man for some sign of understanding. His face remained unchanged, eyes still trained intently on the garden.

"Your feelings are natural and expected, kit," he said finally. "But that does not explain your anger."

Shippo pondered silently for a moment before continuing.

"It's because my uncle came along and found me…" he whispered, and Sesshoumaru's amber gaze moved slowly to land on the boy.

"When he came along, we were all scared that they were going to take me away to live with them. Everything started changing, and all of a sudden I had to start being around all these new people… I just wanted things to stop being so scary and go back to the way they used to be…" He hugged his knees tighter, absentmindedly toying with the fabric of his pant leg.

"That's why I was so mad at you, I guess… I'm sorry, but I was already scared of losing my mom once. I didn't want some guy coming in and taking her away from me for good. I still don't…" the green-eyed boy said with a noticeable sadness. It was only then that Sesshoumaru turned his head to face him.

"Your mother has the right to take a mate. You know this." Shippo nodded brokenly.

"I know… Just… please, Sessho– ah, Lord Sesshoumaru," he corrected, looking up at the man with imploring emerald eyes.

"Please don't take her away from me," he pleaded quietly, giving a small start when Sesshoumaru's deep chuckle reached his ears.

"Rest assured I have no interest in partnering with your mother, Shippo," he guaranteed. "But even if I did, I give you my word that I would never separate her and her kit. The notion that I even have that ability is laughable at best," Sesshoumaru smiled genuinely.

Shippo's sniffling came quickly after, the boy wiping his watery eyes vigorously in order to erase his tears of relief and appear manly, but he quickly realized it was all in vain. He leapt at Sesshoumaru, hugging the man about the waist and blubbering his tearful thanks. The daiyoukai gently patted his back, releasing a calming aura of his youki to comfort the child as he had done so often for Rin.

"Shippo… you are the man of the Higurashi house. You have done a fine job protecting your mother thus far; it is an admirable feat. As long as you continue doing so with her best interest at heart, no one can come in and interrupt your bond," he said reassuringly. The boy's sniffling slowly subsided as he let himself accept the strength and warmth that Sesshoumaru offered.

"You may go retrieve the others. Perhaps you would like to display what you've learned today."

Shippo met him with a wobbly smile and nodded furiously.

~*~ 0 ~*~

Rin and Kagome cheered loudly from the sidelines as Shippo successfully dodged Sesshoumaru's attack yet again. The boy panted heavily, but, still maintaining the air of showmanship, took a grandiose bow before the ladies and grinned with pride. Even the daiyoukai found himself amused at the kit's antics. Kagome seemed very pleased with the turn of events herself.

"Bravo!" she clapped as her son approached them. "Shippo! That was great! Did Lord Sesshoumaru teach you all of that so fast?" Shippo nodded immodestly.

"Yep! Lord Sesshoumaru says I can come over and practice whenever I want. I'm even gonna learn how to do some attacks with my youki!" he reported excitedly. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Lord_, eh? It looks like you two have become fast friends during this little sparring match," she noted as Shippo fidgeted sheepishly, still grinning ear to ear. Suddenly, Rin perked up as she was struck by a devilish idea. She quietly snickered to herself, almost wanting to rub her hands together like the bad guys always did in the movies.

"Miss Kagome, why don't _you_ spar with Daddy? It'll be fun!" the girl said cheerfully, and Kagome paled.

"Uh… Rin, I don't think– "

"Hey, yeah… let him pick on someone his own size," Shippo grinned. He almost wanted to hug Rin for the suggestion. _'Revenge...'_ the boy thought evilly.

"I'm hardly his siz– Hey!" she yelled as Rin shoved her out onto the floor quickly, giggling like a madman.

Kagome shot the snickering children a glare, and then turned to face the motionless and still entirely too shirtless man standing in the middle of the room. She sighed and straightened her posture.

"Sorry, they seem to think– "

"I accept the new challenger," she heard his voice sound out suddenly and stood immobilized with surprise.

"You can't be serious… can you?"

The predatory glint in his eye was all the answer she required. Kagome gulped audibly. She could have sworn she spotted a hint of amusement in there as well…

~*~ 0 ~*~

Their 'sparring match' consisted entirely of Kagome running for her life, just barely sliding and falling over herself to avoid Sesshoumaru's advance. Both children hooted and cheered from their place near the wall as she screamed empty threats and pleas for the daiyoukai to spare her this torment, the man in question only smirking and continuing to toy with his prey. He could sense her tiring, however, and though he hated to ruin the fun, he knew it would be best to end their little bout soon. Deciding to go for a grand finish, Sesshoumaru waited for an opening and grabbed the woman swiftly, pinning her on her stomach to the cool wooden floor to the tune of Rin and Shippo's animated cheers and boos.

The daiyoukai stared down on her with a triumphant grin, holding her wrists in his vice-like grip with one hand while balancing his weight with the other so as not to crush her. But before he opened his mouth to taunt her further, she turned her head to glance at him from the corner of her eye, and the air quickly thickened around them. Kagome's whole body flooded with an intense heat at their proximity, and Sesshoumaru noticed the redness creep onto her face. Her ocean blue eyes bore into his own, filled with unasked questions begging to be asked. He saw her soft lips part ever so minutely, though she did not speak.

Sesshoumaru's nose was hit by the shadowy, heady scent of her arousal, and he felt his body stiffen in reaction to the urging of the insistent aroma. Totally devoid of thought, the daiyoukai quickly flipped the woman onto her back and pinned her under his weight, his claws mired deep in the pool of her dark hair. They stared at each other, silent other than the sound of Kagome's soft, ragged breathing. Mesmerized, Sesshoumaru dipped his head lower, his warm breath ghosting over the blue-eyed woman's trembling lips.

"LOSER!" Shippo's cheerful taunt reverberated through the quiet chamber, stopping the man's approach within millimeters of making contact.

Rin groaned and punched the boy in the arm hard, causing him to laugh even more and stick his tongue out at her. He may have been too wrapped up in the theatrics of combat to notice the romantic turn of events, but Rin had really been hoping. _'He ruined EVERYTHING! Ugh! What a dummy!'_ she screamed inside her head. Shippo only continued to grin, figuring Rin was just jealous that she had backed the loser in the fight and lost the bet. The boy beamed at his victory as Sesshoumaru rose, offering Kagome his hand and helping her to her feet. Neither spoke of the incident after that, but Sesshoumaru did take just a little longer than normal to let go of her hand, and Kagome wished just a little that he hadn't.

~*~ 0 ~*~

In total darkness, only illuminated by the silvery glow of the moon, one blue eye peeked around the door frame at the slowly rising and falling mound in the center of the small bed, toys surrounding the area like silent guardians. Kagome smiled, thankful that Shippo had finally fallen asleep. She continued her walk past his door, stretching her tired muscles quietly as she padded down the hall. It had been a rough past few weeks for him at school, but he was finally starting to settle in. The end of the semester was quickly approaching, however, and Shippo's excitement for summer vacation mixed with his apprehension about the rapidly approaching annual test battery had taken a toll on him. His almost daily sparring sessions with Sesshoumaru had kept the boy's spirits up, however, and she was greatly appreciative of the time the busy man carved out to spend with her son. He and Kagome had begun spending more and more time at the Taisho house, actually, though she personally vowed never to enter the sparring arena again for… various reasons. Her face heated at the thought, and she shook herself out of it.

Kagome made her way down the long staircase, wanting to grab a quick snack before heading back to bed. She felt a familiar buzzing in her hand and lifted her phone up to her view, flooding her upper body with blue light. It was a text from Hojo, of course. Kagome scowled. _'It's two in the freaking morning!'_ she thought bitterly. The woman sighed and chose to ignore it. Again.

After they had met for their 'date' that fateful Saturday, Kagome had made it plain to Hojo that whatever relationship he thought they were forming did not exist. She was fine with catching up, continuing their friendship, even talking about how things were going with Shippo at school. Normal things. But Hojo just did not seem to get the message, and her patience had run out long ago. Even after she had told him explicitly that she was not interested in him romantically, he had not let up. In fact, it felt like he'd only _doubled_ his efforts! Kagome sighed. She really had not wanted to worry Shippo with all of this, but she had recently started thinking that it may be a good idea to request that he be moved to another class. She didn't want Hojo's obsession with her affecting her son's daily life. That was where she drew the line.

Once in the kitchen, Kagome foraged around for something quick and easy to carry back to her bedroom, sitting the offending cell phone on the small island counter in the center. With her back to it, she heard the thing vibrate again and groaned aloud, wheeling around and snatching the pink contraption from the counter. Her thumbs smashed angrily against the virtual keyboard, and she hit the send button with all her force, nodding to herself firmly and making her way back to the staircase with the light of the phone leading the way.

Just as Kagome reached the bottom stair, she heard another vibration. But this time she paled. Kagome stood ghost-white, and frigid terror took hold of her lungs. Her phone had remained perfectly still and silent, but the low thrum had not come from her hand. No, it had come from directly behind her. Before she could even make a full turn, the woman could only register the cold, metallic gleaming of what appeared to be a syringe as it plunged into her upper arm with a white hot stab of pain. Her muscles slacked almost instantaneously, and her entire body went numb. Her vision darkened around the edges as the blackness slowly circled inward, and she felt her falling body being caught and cradled by some unseen force.

"Shh… there, there, Kagome," the man's soft voice whispered into her ear sweetly. Kagome's vision went completely dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~**

The grainy sensation of her dry tongue rubbing against the roof of her mouth nudged her back toward consciousness. Her mouth felt like it had been filled with warm sand, course and arid. Swallowing, trying to call forth any kind of relief to her parched throat, Kagome wrinkled her face before cracking her heavy eyelids open to reveal a blurry sliver of what looked like her own bedroom. Her eyes slid closed again, and she willed herself to regain control of her senses and go investigate. But as she opened her mouth to take a bracing breath of air… nothing. Kagome's eyes shot open again as she frantically fought against the sticky duct tape plastered over her mouth, only to find that her hands were also immobile and unresponsive. She began to panic. Even with the use of her nose, she still felt like she was suffocating in her bounds and flailed desperately to free herself. Even just one breath of air would be enough. Just one…

Suddenly, activity from her left caught her ear and she whirled on the noise, causing herself an intense bout of dizziness. _'That's right… needle…'_ she remembered. Kagome now lay face down in her own bed, taking a few deep breaths to calm the violent spinning in her head and focus. There was an attached bathroom located off the side of the master bedroom, and the door was slightly ajar. Shadows moved on the floor in the wide band of fluorescent light that the door provided, making the woman's blood run cold. Whoever was in there was her attacker, and she could barely hold her head up, let alone defend herself or...

Her eyes grew wide with panic. _'Oh Kami.. oh no… Ship… Shippo…where…?'_ Trembling with anticipation, she carefully scanned every inch of her bedroom looking for any sign of her little boy, her breathing coming through her nose in tattered exhalations. But there was nothing. Other than a foreign duffel bag, the bedroom door was closed and the only other person she could detect was the one in the bathroom. She suddenly lost all concern for the threat that was lurking just a few yards away, her mind completely engulfed in ascertaining Shippo's whereabouts. Still weak, she wormed her way across the plush surface of the bed until she reached the edge nearest the door, voluntarily tumbling over the edge with a loud 'thump'. A throb of pain bloomed in the shoulder that took the weight of the fall, compounded by the soreness of having her arms tied behind her back for several hours. But it all faded from her senses when the noises coming from the bathroom stopped abruptly. The remaining color drained from her pallid face, and she scrambled with all her might for the door, hooking her chin on the cool hardwood floor and propelling her body forward with her knees. The patter of soft footsteps sped steadily closer, but Kagome was determined, almost tearfully, to outrace them until a warm hand wrapped firmly around her upper arm.

Her body was hauled up like a heavy ragdoll and re-deposited on the bed, and she saw his face. Hojo's face. Kagome blinked, glaring at Hojo more in confusion than in anger, trying to confirm reality. But as he smiled that sickeningly sweet smile down on her, she knew it made perfect sense. It was Hojo that had drugged her… snuck into her house… And he had to know where Shippo was. His hand rubbed her reddened shoulder in an effort to comfort, and Kagome felt suddenly naked in her navy blue nightgown. Instinctively she jerked away from his touch and leered at the man, who had the audacity to look completely shocked and confused.

"Kagome… please don't move around so much; you'll hurt yourself," he said with pleading eyes. Kagome felt a wave of disgust wash over her. He reached behind her back and frowned, taking note of the angry red welts that the ropes had enflamed on her wrists.

"See? Look, you've hurt yourself already with all this struggling. Calm down, alright?" the man pleaded. She only narrowed her blue eyes on him and spat a muffled obscenity.

Hojo sighed before taking a seat on the bed beside her. Without much ability to protest, Kagome was pulled onto his lap and cradled in his admittedly strong grip. He only held her closer the more she squirmed, burying his face into the crook of her neck and sighing contentedly as he inhaled the sweet smell of her hair. Her stomach lurched forward at the unwanted contact. They stayed like that for quite some time, Hojo reveling in the feeling of her in his arms. But even through his bliss, he wasn't blind to her agitation. The brown-eyed man pushed her to rest her head on his chest, and he planted a kiss on the top of her head before resting his cheek there in a loving gesture. He began gently stroking her soft, dark hair as he spoke.

"Kagome…" he smiled serenely, "you don't know how long I waited for a day like this. I know this isn't exactly the way I planned, but… but I promise you will understand." His arms circled around her smaller frame even tighter, and he gave a short laugh that sounded almost desperate.

"I love you so much, Kagome," the man said in a soft whisper. Beneath his warm, smiling face, Kagome's eyes stared expressionlessly ahead, her body shivering with terror and rage.

"I know you're upset about all this… I didn't want to do it this way, believe me! But you… Well ever since we met in high school you never gave me the chance I needed to prove myself to you, Kagome," he admitted with a hint of defeat.

"See, if we can finally spend time together like this… just us two… you'll finally see that we were the ones who were meant to be together." Kagome did not miss the shakiness in his voice, and his ever tightening grip caused her to wince in pain as the ropes cut deeper into her bruised wrists. Hojo ignored her yelp of discomfort and continued.

"You just have to give it a chance, Kagome. I'm a nice guy. I only want your happiness. I just know that you're only going to be happy if you're with me… just like no other woman in the world would ever be able to fill the space in my heart like you do, Kagome. It's fate. We're fate. If you would have just loved me from the start, we wouldn't _be_ in this situation!"

Catching her off guard, Hojo grabbed her by the shoulders, forcibly twisting her to face him and looking her square in the eye. For a second his eyes held an intense hatred, then softened to an expression so serene she wondered if she was even looking at the same man.

"But it's alright, my Kagome. You're going to fall for me, and you're going to finally be mine… every part of you," his voice dropped to a husky murmur that made her skin crawl.

Fiery tears burned their trail down her cheeks as he kissed them away tenderly. Hojo had lost his mind, and Kagome didn't know if she would even live to tell about it.

~*~ 0 ~*~

Kagome awoke once more, groggily mumbling and shifting her bodyweight in an effort at mobility. The clean rays of natural light flooded the large bedroom, signally that the sun was fully up in the sky by then, though she wasn't sure of how much time had passed, only that it was either dawn or dusk. She only remembered his blurred face, though she couldn't differentiate whether it had been a memory or a nightmare.

The man's arms stopped her from straying too far. She became acutely aware of the sensation of his chest against her back, his entire body flush against hers as she fought weakly to peel herself away from him. Kagome felt a deep nausea resurface in the back of her throat.

"Ah, I see you're awake again, sweetheart," he cooed, alerted by her movement. "I'm sorry I had to put you down again, but I couldn't have you scrambling around and hurting yourself the rest of the night," he explained, Kagome mumbling an irate response under her breath. Hojo shook his head slowly.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…" he said with a heaviness in his voice. Her breath hitched, anticipating whatever new horror he had in store.

"The day is nearly over already… and I know we don't have much time before someone will come and ruin our little honeymoon," he said, absentmindedly running his hand over her stomach. "It's bad enough I already have to keep an eye on Shippo… that's not very romantic..." Her eyes widened instantly at her son's name. _'Does that mean he's okay…?'_

"Anyway, you're going to need a little more pushing so that you will warm up to me faster, love," he said, waving the used syringe in front of her face nonchalantly.

"Putting you to sleep has been great for cuddling with you, but we can't really make progress in our relationship with you unconscious, now can we?" he joked, setting the needle down on her carved wooden nightstand. Kagome shot him a look of confusion over her shoulder. _'Continue our relationship…?'_

"I know, I know. It seems like we're moving too fast. But to be honest, we had years for this, Kagome. It's _your_ fault that we have to do all of this in one day now," he said teasingly as he kissed her cheek. His kisses then moved down to her neck, and the woman felt her stomach churn.

"We're going to take this to the next level now…" he whispered in a raspy tone, trailing his hand up her thigh.

Kagome turned to stone. Her eyes blinked repeatedly, almost as if if she did it enough times, she would wake up from whatever nightmare she was in. She struggled to process what he had said. Terror took her, and adrenaline surged. _'I have to get out… I have to find Shippo and get out before Hojo…'_ Kagome shook her head at the horrid thought. Now was not the time to think, she had to act. With a new surge of vigor she lunged forward, trying to reach the edge of the bed and find some kind of weapon. Before she made it far, Kagome was slammed back down and pinned under the schoolteacher and his menacing grin. She felt a prickling line of pain at her throat and watched with dread as he pulled away a razor sharp pocket knife with a tiny sliver of crimson blood lining the blade.

"I expected you might act this way… I don't want to hurt you, Kagome, but I will. Don't force me to hurt you," he threatened in a low voice, narrowing his brown eyes on her. "Look what you made me do…" he said, chuckling softly as if amused with some child's antics.

Hojo leaned forward and Kagome felt the warm, wet sensation of his tongue swiping over the line of blood on her throat, his saliva making the cut sting even more. Getting carried away, he continued kissing where he had left off. Kagome only stared dumbly at the ceiling. She was going to get him for this. She wasn't going down without a fight. She fought back the moisture wavering her vision. He would pay. Hojo moved up to her jaw as she fixed her eyes indignantly ahead. He cupped her face in his hands, the glinting blade pressed firmly against her cheek as he did so.

"I… I want to kiss you, Kagome…" he confessed with an almost boyish air of nervousness about him. She could see how flustered he had become in just a short amount of time. His face was flushed and he had even begun panting lightly. Her thoughts began to converge.

"I want to take this off of you," he said, pointing with the knife to the tape around her mouth and her bound wrists squashed painfully beneath their bodies. "We can start with the tape, though. After the first time, I could untie you if you want, okay?" he bargained. Kagome tried to reign in her disgusted expression.

"It's not like I want to torture you or anything… I want it to be enjoyable for you, too. But you have to promise you won't yell or make trouble, or I'll have to hurt you, okay, Kagome? Just trust me and cooperate, and I promise it will be the best experience of our lives. Can you do that?" he asked. She nodded quickly, causing Hojo to smile with genuine happiness.

As gently as he could manage, he began to peel the thick tape away from her mouth. Even in the state she was in, with her various scrapes and bruises from struggling against him, she was still a breathtaking sight to him. He couldn't tell exactly what the look in her eyes was, but he could feel there was love there. Love, for him. Kagome loved him. As he uncovered her soft lips finally, his heart swelled with anticipation of what she would say to him. How she would confess her feelings for him.

"Where is Shippo..?" her dehydrated, underused voice rasped as she took in precious air. Hojo frowned.

"This is about _us_, sweetheart. The boy is fine. I told you that I checked on him, didn't I?"

"Hojo, I need to – " Kagome was interrupted by the cold touch of metal resting against her lips.

"Now, now. You said that you would be good and do what I said. Now you can either take my word for it that Shippo is fine, or you can stay tied up in here and I will go check on him myself… but if I do… well I won't be too happy with him," he said smoothly, rotating the knife for emphasis. She closed her mouth slowly, coming to a decision.

"You… you're right. I guess I'm just so out of it I can't let myself relax. I'm sorry, Hojo– ah, Akira…" she said sweetly. The man's face reddened at her use of his given name.

"I knew it, you know. I knew after a little time you would warm up to me," he said happily.

"Oh, Ho– Akira… my arms are really hurting me… do you think you could let me up?" she pleaded.

"I can't say no to that face," he replied with a warm smile. He lifted himself from her and watched her hoist her body into a sitting position on her knees.

"You know, Kagome, I can't wait to – "

Hojo felt a lightning strike of agony jolt through his brain as Kagome reared back and launched her entire upper body at him with all of her weight, slamming her skull into his head with a sickening 'crack'. His vision flashed white and then faded black, only registering Kagome's body sliding onto the floor and wriggling toward the bedroom door before he lost consciousness.


End file.
